Secretos ocultos
by IceKura
Summary: -¡Vamos sube!- le dijo una voz de un niño - ¡Es perfecta!¡Ven a ver! - le seguia diciendo, asi que empezó a subir por las escaleras, hasta subir a la plataforma y quedarse parado frente una puerta. No habia nadie en ella - Vamos...abrela - le dijo la voz. Empezo a acercar lentamente la mano hacia el pomo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo o es que acaso no quieres recuperar tus recuerdos?
1. Prologo

**Bueno es mi primer fic de Dinosaur King y espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Dinosaur King no me pertenecen a mí sino a loscreadores del Juego y posteriormente Anime.**

**La historia no sigue estrictamente el guión original y el pasado de varios personajes es cambiado...**

**Algunos de los episodios puede que se mesclen entre si en los capitulos que vaya subiendo, bueno les dejo ya con la historia **

_**IceKura**_

* * *

**Prologo.**

Max se había separado del grupo. Rex y Zoe trataron de buscarlo, cuando se toparon con el Stegosaurus cerca de un precipicio.

La Gang Alpha llegó poco después y materializaron a Terry, quién empezó atacando al Stegosaurus, el cual se defendió, enviando lejos al tiranosaurio…

Confundido, El Stegosaurus se volteó hacia Rex, quien había metido a Ace en la carta para poder materializarlo, cuando este de un golpe de cola, lo atacó antes de que pudiera hacerlo, haciendo que Rex soltara la carta y el dinoholder y cayera por el precipicio.

\- ¡Rex, no! – gritó Zoe al ver como este caía

Zoe materializo a Paris y se dispuso a luchar con el Stegosaurus, junto a Max y Chong, que llegaron poco después.

* * *

Una nave estaba sobrevolando la zona y Seth era el piloto, había abandonado el laboratorio para evaluar al "Trio de 'cabezas huecas'" como les había nombrado el Dr. Z…

Fue entonces que vio que algo caía por el precipicio y se acercó con la nave para obtener más detalles, pudiendo identificar a Rex…

\- _Ese chico…_ \- Pensó mientras lo observaba con sorpresa.

* * *

Rex segía cayendo y no dudaba que a menos que un milagro ocurriera, acabaría muy mal herido, y posiblemente muerto. En eso pensaba cuando vio que una nave se acercaba a él, esta disminuía un poco la velocidad y ofrecía su ala a Rex, a la cuál este se agarró, agradeciendo mentalmente al piloto, al cuál su rostro no podía ver desde su posición.

La nave tomo altura de nuevo y dejo a Rex en tierra firme en otro lugar cerca del mismo precipicio, sin parar el motor. Rex una vez en tierra observó al piloto. Era un hombre de apariencia joven, de cabellos y ojos azules y unas extrañas marcas rojas en su rostro.

Rex le sonrió agradecido, lo que Seth respondió asintiendo con su cabeza y se dispuso a partir, para continuar con su misión allí. Enese entonces Rex cayó en la cuenta de un detalle, que había pasado por alto, ya que había estado concentrado en no caerse del ala. Y es que en la nave había un símbolo, uno que conocía muy bien, el símbolo de la Gang Alpha…

-_ ¿Porqué me habrá ayudado ese hombre?_ – Se preguntó Rex

* * *

El combate había terminado y el Stegosaurus pertenecía ahora al Team-D, una nave se acercó al lugar y recogió a los de la Gang Alpha. Max y zoe habían ganado la batalla, pero habían perdido a Rex. Zoe se acercó al precipicio y cogió el Dinoholder de Rex y la carta de Ace…

Piip- piip… Piip-piip. Recibieron una llamada del laboratorio

\- Si… hola hermana, señor Taylor – dijo Zoe, aparentando naturalidad

\- Hola Zoe, dime ¿Obtubisteis la carta del dinosaurio? – pregunto Resee

\- Si, pero… - dijo Max

\- ¿Qué pasa?¿Ocurrió algo? – pregunto nuevamente Resee

\- Bueno, veras… Resulta que Rex… - empezó Zoe

\- ¿Le ocurrió algo a Rex? – pregunto esta vez el Señor Taylor

\- Rex se cayó... – dijo Max esta vez, mientras ocultaba sus ojos – por el precipicio…

Se hizo un largo silencio, hasta que Resee finalmente respondió:

\- Zoe, Max… Esta broma no tiene ninguna gracia… - dijo esta con tono de enfado

\- No es ninguna broma, hermana. De verdad que se cayó… - dijo zoe incapaz de terminar la frase

\- Entonces dime, Zoe. ¿Si de verdad se cayó por el precipicio, que hace Rex detrás vuestro? – le contestó Resee señalando con el dedo en la dirección que había dicho.

\- ¿Eh, Rex? – pregunto Max volteándose a ver - ¡Rex! – dijo con entusiasmo mientras se lanzaba encima de este para abrazarlo.

\- Lo siento mucho, el haberos preocupado – dijo Rex una vez pudozafarse al abrazo de Max - Resee, señor Taylor, Max y Zoe no les mintieron, ciertamente me caí, pero una persona me ayudo a volver aquí... – medio- explicó Rex – _pro algún motivo, siento que no debo decirles que ese hombre pertenece a la Gang Alpha…_

Después de dar las explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido, los chicos del Team-D, regresaron al laboratorio y a sus respectivas casas…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior de la nave de la Gang Alpha…

\- El Dr. Z nos va a regañar de nuevo… - dijo Úrsula con pesadez…

\- Si… volvimos a fallar de nuevo… - dijo esta vez Zander

Ed quien no había dicho nada, se encontraba viendo con interés a la persona que los recogió…

-Oye, Seth… - dijo Ed – Pareces estar contento…

Ante lo dicho por su compañero Úrsula y Zander se levantaron de sus asientos y miraron curiosos a Seth…

\- ¿Pero que dices Ed? Yo no veo diferencia laguna en su rostro siempre serio… - dijo Úrsula mientras ella y Zander regresaban a sus respectivos asientos.

Ante tales comentarios Seth los miró por un segundo por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a centrar se vista al frente…

\- _Me alegró verte de nuevo… _\- pensó Seth – _Rex._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus opiniones en sus reviews al respecto. Se los agradeceria mucho y perdón por las faltas que pueda haber...**

**IceKura.**


	2. Capítulo 1 - la casita del árbol

**Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste y que sigan mi historia. **

**Y por favor dejen se reviews**

**IceKura**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La casita del árbol**

Unos días después de los sucesos en Camboya…

\- Rex ha estado muy meditabundo en algo – comentó de pronto Zoe, sentada en el sofá del salón de la casa de los Taylor

\- Si – le contesto Max, observando a Chong mientras comía – lleva así desde que volvimos de Camboya

\- Talvez deberíamos distraerle un poco yendo al megacentro, a tomar algo o comprar algún libro – sugirió Zoe

\- Si – dijo Max volteándose hacia esta – parece buena idea…

-¿Qué es buena idea? – preguntó Rex, mientras entraba al salón.

Max y Zoe se miraron y sonrieron para si

\- Rex ¿Te apetece ir al megacentro a tomar olgo o comprar algún libro? – preguntó Zoe

\- Claro, estaría bien – le contestó este

Llevaban una hora paseando por el megacentro y aún que Rex parecía distraído, este seguía pensando en el hombre que lo salvo…

\- ¡Ya sé dónde podemos ir! – dijo de pronto Zoe, captando la atención de ambos chicos – Hace poco abrieron una cafetería, dos calles más adelante

\- Bien, vayamos allí – dijo Max

Los chicos del Team-D se dirigían a hacia la cafetería que había nombrado Zoe como "Blue Wall" (Muro azul) en honor a la gigantesca pecera en el interior que separaba en dos el local.

Rex estaba distraído, observando a la gente que pasaba por la calle, cuando vio que un hombre de pelo azulado y una extraña túnica morada pasaba por un lado de la calle y se metia en un callejón.

\- _Es ese hombre_ – pensó y sin dudarlo corrió en dirección hacia donde el hombre había desaparecido…

\- Rex ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó Max

\- Lo siento chicos, hay algo que debo hacer antes. Seguid sin mí, nos encontraremos en la cafetería más tarde – dijo Rex sin dejar de correr y siendo seguido por Ace...

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el escondite de la Gang Alpha

\- ¡Oye, Rod! ¿Sabes dónde está Seth? – preguntó el Dr. Z a su nieto

\- Dijo que le faltaban unas piezas y fue a la ciudad a comprarlas – le contestó este

\- ¡Oh! Bien, avísame cuando regrese

\- Si, abuelo

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde…

\- Espere, por favor – dijo Rex sin dejar de correr por la calle

\- ¿Eh, te refieres a mí? - preguntó Seth volteándose hacia Rex

\- Si… - dijo Rex con decisión acabando de llegar junto a él

\- ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?

\- Preguntarle el por qué lo hizo, siendo usted un miembro de la Gang Alpha – Ante la pregunta de Rex, Seth sonrió.

\- Cierto, pertenezco a la Gang Alpha. Pero no podía dejarte caer una vez te había visto, Rex. Luego tendría remordimientos por no hacerlo.

\- ¿Eh, como sabe mí nombre?

\- No puedo decirte eso, Rex – dijo Seth. Busco algo en sus bolsillos y cuando lo encontró le dijo – Toma, esto es tuyo – le entrego un objeto

Rex lo miró extrañado a él y al objeto redondo, que tenía en la mano, no recordaba tal cosa, aunque esto no le era tan extraño a él…

\- ¿Si es mío, como es qué lo tenía usted? – pregunto Rex

\- Tu mismo me lo diste, la última vez que nos vimos – sonrió Seth – Se hace tarde y tengo cosas que hacer, nos volveremos a ver… Rex

* * *

Continuaba atravesando el denso bosque, retirando las brancas de los árboles y los arbustos que se encontraban en su camino, hasta que llegó ante un árbol, donde había una pequeña casita de madera, alguien lo llamaba y le había guiado hasta allí – _Ven, ven, sígueme_ – era lo que decía la voz extraña y a la vez familiar para él – _Vamos, sube_ le seguían diciendo…

Era pasada la medianoche y Rex se movía inquieto en la cama hasta que se despertó, sudando. Nuevamente, había vuelto a soñar lo mismo, el mismo recorrido, la misma casa en el árbol, la misma voz que lo incitaba a entrar en ella y para cuando casi llegaba a la cima despertaba…

* * *

La señora Taylor, había ido de viaje dejando a su marido y a su hijo, junto a Rex al cuidado de la casa y esos tres la habían dejado patas arriba. El señor Taylor no se encontraba en la casa, así que se dirigió a la habitación de Max, abrió la puerta y observando al interior dijo:

\- Max, ¿Se puede saber cómo podéis vivir así? – cuestionó Zoe el resto de la casa esta hecho un desastre, tu padre ha desaparecido, y ¿Dónde está Rex?

\- Mi padre dijo que iba al laboratorio y Rex debe de estar en su habitación…

\- Bien, iré a verlo a él, mientras tanto empieza a recoger todo el desastre que hay en esta habitación

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Rex y golpeó. Rex abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

\- Rex, creo que deberías… se quedo muda al ver su impecable y ordenada habitación – Woah, es increíble como la tienes – dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio donde habían unos folios en él.

\- Gracias – Dijo Rex mientras la seguía hasta su escritorio

\- ¡Woah, Rex! ¿Lo hiciste tú? – dijo Zoe cuando vio uno de los dibujos que había en el escritorio

\- Si, llevo varios días soñando con ella, así que decidí dibujarla

\- Es increíble, deberíamos ir a enseñársela a los demás, Max mira esto – Dijo cuándo lo vio entrar olvidándose del desastroso aspecto de la casa.

En diez minutos ya estaban en el laboratorio…

\- Resee, señor Taylor, mirad el dibujo que hizo Rex, a que es genial – dijo Zoe al entrar, siendo seguida por los chicos, y entregándole el dibujo al señor Taylor, mientras Resee los ignoraba…

Excelente dibujo, si me permites decir. Si tuviésemos un árbol así en el patio, yo también le habría construido una hermosa caseta…

\- ¿Una caseta? ¿En un árbol? – dijo Resee dejando lo que hacía con el ordenador, acercándose al señor Taylor, quitándole la hoja de las manos, la cual observo realmente sorprendida

\- Lo ves Rex, incluso impresionaste a mi hermana – comento Zoe volteándose a verle, mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

\- Rex, esto lo dibujaste tú… dijo seriamente Resee

\- Si, he estado soñando con ella desde hace un par de días, así que…

\- Soñando, dices – lo interrumpio Resee, luego se acercó a su ordenador y tecleó algo en él. Poco después el Profesor Owen aparecía en pantalla.

\- Resee, ¿Se puede saber por qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia? – pregunto este

\- Profesor, lo llame por esto – dijo con firmeza, mostrando el dibujo de Rex

El Profesor Owen observó el dibujo detenidamente y su semblante alegre cambió a uno totalmente serio.

\- Padre, Resee ¿Hay algún problema con el dibujo? – preguntó Rex algo inquieto por la reacción de ambos

\- No Rex, no hay ningún problema con él, pero hay un lugar al que deberías acompañarnos… - dijo Resee seriamente a lo que le Profesor asintió conforme a lo dicho.

* * *

**Bueno, ya diran si les ha gustado o no. **

**Para cualquier duda contactenme y intentare disuadirla.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**IceKura**


	3. Capítulo 2 - El laboratorio - parte 1

**Antes que nada decir que se que este capitulo originalmente era más largo, pero que he decidido dividirlo en dos partes.**

**espero que disfruten de el siguiente capitulo les dejo con él.**

**IceKura**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: el laboratorio en medio del bosque. - parte 1**

Luego de que Resee realizase unas llamadas más, los cinco se metieron en una furgoneta conducida por el Señor Taylor mientras Resee le iba guiando, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un profundo y denso bosque. Allí les esperaban el Profesor Owen y su ayudante, junto a otras tres personas.

Este trio de desconocidos estaba compuesto por dos hombres y una mujer. Todos ellos traían una expresión seria y pensativa en la cara hasta que vieron descender del vehículo a nuestros amigos, cambiando esta, por una que en ese momento se mostraba indescifrable por nuestros amigos. Iban vestidos con sencillez.

– ¡Resee, cuanto tiempo sin verte! – dijo uno de los hombres que acompañaba al profesor Owen, mientras se acercaba a ellos con una alegre expresión – ¡Oh! Tú debes de ser Rex – dijo mientras lo observaba, atentamente, para luego añadir – Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

– Si, de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, aunque, no hemos venido aquí para contarnos viejas historias – Dijo Resee serenamente y volteándose hacia el niño rubio, añadió – Vamos Rex, sígueme.

Resee se adentró en el espeso bosque, seguida por los otros dos hombres y la mujer.

Pronto lo entenderás, Rex – dijo el profesor Owen, poniendo una mano en el hombro de este, para luego, seguidamente, adentrarse en el bosque junto a su ayudante. Pronto lo siguieron Rex, Max, Zoe y el Señor Taylor.

* * *

– Ya hemos llegado – informo Resee, a lo que el grupo se detuvo ante una extraña edificación.

– ¿Qué es este lugar, Resee? – Preguntó Rex al observar el edificio.

–Tu antigua casa, Rex… tu antigua casa… – respondió mientras se dirigía a la puerta y tocaba el timbre.

Pocos segundos después la puerta de la casa se abría y de ella salía un hombre, pelirojo y de aspecto amable con una bata blanca.

– Hola Resee, recibí tu mensaje – dijo el pelirojo que acababa de salir, y bajando el tono para que solo ella la oyese añadió – aunque no te esperaba tan pronto

–Hay mucho de que hablar y no quiero perder tiempo – contesto Resee en un tono igual de bajo que el hombre.

– Comprendo – le respondió este, para luego añadir nuevamente con un tono más alto – Dime Rex, ¿Qué te parece la casa? He procurado mantener el mismo estilo que había antes, aunque si ves algo que….

– No te esfuerces por nada, Dr. Pepper, el no lo recuerda – lo corto Resee

– Pero creía que habías venido porque… – Replico el doctor

– He dicho que él no lo recuerda ahora, pero no creo que tarde en hacerlo – dijo Resee – por eso creo que es conveniente contárselo todo ahora a que lo descubra por si solo… eso sería lo conveniente

\- Comprendo – dijo nuevamente el hombre – En todo caso, pasad, pasad, como si fuese vuestra casa – dijo este haciéndose a un lado de la puerta, e invitando a entrar a todo el grupo.

\- En cierto modo, lo fue dijo la mujer pasando junto a Rex y entrando al edificio. Este la miro extrañado por lo dicho por la mujer, miro a Resee quien le sonrió amablemente un instante, para luego ponerse seria nuevamente y adentrarse también en el edificio.

Una vez entraron todos, observaron el lugar, era más amplio de lo que parecía por el exterior. En el interior había una gran sala con múltiples mesas y ordenadores, también había diversos artilugios que eran utilizados mayoritariamente en laboratorios de alto nivel. En el lateral derecho una escalera llevaba a los pisos superiores.

\- ¿Un laboratorio?¿Aquí es donde vivía yo? – Pregunto Rex

\- Si, así es – contestó Resee acercándose a este – Subiendo por esas escaleras, la segunda puerta que ves era tu habitación- dijo mientras señalaba todo el recorrido- Vivías aquí con tus padres, hasta hace unos ocho años, hasta el día del accidente… explico Resee recibiendo toda la atención de los allí presentes.

\- ¿El día del accidente? ¿Qué accidente? ¿Qué fue lo que paso ese día? – Pregunto Rex desconcertado

\- Una explosión – dijo el hombre que no había hablado – Hubo una explosión en el laboratorio, y tus padres fallecieron en él. Resee y nosotros cuatro trabajábamos en el mismo proyecto que dirigían tus padres…

\- No sabemos lo que ocurrió ese día, porque no nos encontrábamos allí… - dijo el Dr. Pepper mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas u cogía una de las fotos encuadradas que había en él – pero lo que si sabemos es que tu sobreviviste a él.- Dijo mirando a Rex – Cuando recibimos la señal de alerta del laboratorio, nos apresuramos todos por llegar lo antes posible, pero ya era demasiado tarde… Te encontramos cerca de los escombros, inconsciente, pero por más que buscamos los cuerpos de tus padres, no pudimos encontrarlos.

\- Permaneciste inconsciente un par de días – continua la historia la mujer – y cuando al fin despertaste, lo habías olvidado todo, no recordabas nada, ni siquiera tu nombre. Creímos que tu mente bloqueo inconscientemente tus recuerdos para no traumatizarte. Con el fin de que pudieras vivir tranquilamente, decidimos dejarte al cargo del profesor Owen, era un amigo de la familia y solo nos ayudo en ciertas ocasiones, pensamos que nada del trabajo del profesor pudiera hacértelo recordar.

\- Mira – dijo el Dr. Pepper mientras le mostraba la fotografía que tenía en sus manos –en esta foto salen todos los miembros que colaboramos en el proyecto… Aunque con la explosión algunas partes fueron quemadas. Estos eran tus padres – señalo a dos personas juntas en el centro de la foto, a las cuales no se le veía el rostro – aunque no creo que sirva de mucho esta foto… Me gustaría enseñarte otra, pero no sé donde las guardaban tus padres, además eran personas muy dedicadas con su trabajo, así que tampoco creo que tengan muchas…

De repente la pared izquierda fue destrozada por un golpe dado por un tiranosaurio interrumpiendo al hombre. Por el agujero formado por este, entraron diversos robots que en su pecho llevaban el símbolo de la Gang Alpha. El Team-D se preparó para luchar, Max y Zoe sacaron a Chong y Paris, y cuando Rex iba hacer lo mismo con Ace, , vio como alguien lanzaba una bola desde el exterior a través del agujero hacia sus pies. Rex se detuvo en sus acciones al ver que esta era muy parecida a la que ese hombre de pelo azul le había dado días atrás. De pronto vio como esta se abría y empezaba a lanzar humo, Rex aprovechó la confusión que se había formado en la sala debido al humo que expulsaban varias bolas que fueron lanzadas, para salir del lugar por el agujero creado por Terry, adentrándose en el bosque.

* * *

**Bueno lo he cortado aquí, espero que les este gustando la historia y que dejen sus reviews al respecto. **

**¿Qué opinan de él? - me gustaria mucho saber sus opiniones.**

**Nos vemos en la segunda parte.**

**IceKura**


	4. Capítulo 3 - El laboratorio - Parte 2

**Aqui esta la segunda parte de este capitulo que corté en dos, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

**El laboratorio enmedio del bosque - Parte 2**

Se detuvo cuando vio a pocos metros del acantilado, un hombre de pelo azul con una túnica morada de espaldas a él, que se volteó para verlo de frente en el momento en que noto su presencia - Te contaron la historia de la explosión ¿cierto? – dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de esto?- preguntó Rex Seth sonrió ante la pregunta de Rex y respondió – Porque eso fue lo que acordaron decirte si empezabas a recordar. El hecho de que estés aquí lo demuestra, aunque eso no fue lo que ocurrió…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - ¿Te gustaría que te contara mí versión de la historia? Una vez te lo haya contado puedes no creerme, aun así ¿Qué dices? Rex no respondió ante sus interrogativas, pero tomo una postura más relajada y espero pacientemente a que Seth continuara…

\- Entenderes esto por un sí – dijo Seth antes de empezar su relato – Lo primero que deberías saber es que yo estuve trabajando en el mismo proyecto que dirigían tus padres. Cuando trabajábamos en él, tú siempre estabas por allí observándonos, poco a poco fuiste acercándote a nosotros y hablarnos fluidamente con tan solo dos años. A los tres ya resolvías ecuaciones de segundo grado y nosotros cada vez estábamos más seguros de que eras un niño especial, tu capacidad de aprendizaje y razonamiento parecían no tener límites. Lo que en un principio nos pareció fantástico, lentamente a algunos les empezó a entrar el miedo, miedo a lo que podrías hacer y lo que pasaría si cierta gente se enterase de tu potencial – hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y prosiguió – Así que decidieron que debían hacer algo contigo, con tu mente para ser más exactos, convencieron incluso a tus padres de ello. Así que inventaron un dispositivo que no solo bloqueara tus recuerdos, sino también parte de tu asombrosa inteligencia, yo me negué a ello y lo que recibí a cambió fue: ser expulsado del proyecto - Si soy… digo, si era, esto… si fuese tan inteligente como tú dices, cómo es que no vi lo que hacían, cómo es que no me di cuenta y se lo permití hacerlo – protestó algo confuso Rex.

\- Por supuesto que te diste cuenta, y por esa misma razón me lo entregaste, porque sabias perfectamente que no estabas en igualdad de condiciones y que no podrías evitarlo…

\- ¿Entregarte el que?

\- Todavía tienes el objeto que te di ¿cierto?

– Como queriendo responder a la pregunta de Seth, Rex sacó la extraña bola de su bolsillo, y dijo – Por algún motivo, no me atrevo a ir a sitio alguno sin ella…

\- Está diseñada para eso, tú mismo la creaste y me la entregaste con el objetivo de que si volvíamos a encontrarnos y tú no me reconocías, te la entregara- Seth miró a Rex quien tenía el ceño marcado en su cara, rio i entonces dijo - ¿Porque? debes de estar preguntándote, yo también me lo pregunte en ese momento y lo que me respondiste fue:

_«Esto es un dispositivo que hará que pueda volver, en él he gravado uno de mis recuerdos. Y con él un mensaje. Está programado para activarse en el momento en el que vuelva a mis manos y hacer que mi mente reaccione, haciendo que probablemente sus alarmas se enciendan sus alarmas y traten de volver a encerarme. Solo tienes que encontrar la forma de abrirme los ojos y poder despertarme. El proceso puede tardar unos días, así que, con el fin de que cumpla su objetivo, me encargue de que esta bola ejerza una especie de atracción, haciéndome inseparable de ella. Deberás de entregármela si nos llegamos a encontrar en un futuro y no te reconozco»_

\- Puede que todo esto te parezca imposible pero es la verdad. – dijo Seth – La noche en que tus padres desaparecieron, fue cuando activaron el dispositivo que encerraría tu mente, nadie más que tú sabe que fue lo que paso esa noche y el actual paradero de tus padres.  
Rex se había quedado inmóvil, reflexionando todo lo que le había contado Seth. Aún sin decir nada, el hombre mayor le dijo:

\- Ahora tienes otra versión de la historia, es tú decisión cual quieres creer. Aunque, supongo que te darás cuenta que la versión que te dieron Resee y los demás tiene muchos cabos sueltos y de que apenas se mantiene en pie. – Seth se detuvo, reflexionando mientras veía como Rex parecía algo confuso, talvez debido al exceso de información nueva a asimilar, resopló y añadió- Si por un casual decides confiar en mí, te estaré esperando cada sábado en la cafetería Blue Wall durante un mes. Si no te apareces daré por hecho que aceptaste lo que ellos te dijeron y no volveré a molestarte más…

Seth busco algo en sus bolsillos y se lo entrego a Rex al encontrarlo, se trataba esta vez, de la misma fotografía que le había enseñado el Dr. Pepper, pero esta estaba completa, un podo arrugada, pero completa. Sin recortes ni quemaduras. Antes se había dado cuenta de que la foto parecía cortada por el lado izquierdo, ahora veía claramente le persona que se encontraba en ese lugar, era el hombre frente a él, sonriendo a la cámara con un pequeño niño rubio feliz en sus brazos, - _¡¿era yo?!_ – pensó Rex y entonces lo miro interrogativo

\- Modificaron la foto del laboratorio, así que te entrego la mía, supuse que querías ver a tus padres una vez más…

* * *

**21 minutos antes – Laboratorio**

El humo se había disipado, Max y Zoe pudieron luchar libremente contra Terry, que cuando se volvió una carta, uno de los robots lo recogió y se marchó por el mismo agujero que Rex. Pronto los demás robots empezaron a seguirle y fue entonces cuando Resee se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo ahí, mejor dicho alguien…

\- ¿Dónde está Rex? – preguntó alarmada, entonces miro hacia el agujero que creo el tiranosaurio al entrar y lo comprendió – _Todo esto ha sigo solo una maniobra de distracción, nos han engañado y hemos actuado como ellos querían –_ pensó Resee

Así que de un momento a otro, todos empezaron a buscar a Rex siguiendo el mismo camino por el que habían ido los robots

* * *

**En el acantilado**

Se oyó un sonido entre las hierbas, lo que hizo voltear a Rex, para ver como un robot salía de ellas con una carta en mano la cual se la entregó a Seth.

\- Pronto estarán aquí, debo irme, pero recuérdalo que dije Rex, un mes – Fue lo último que dijo Seth antes de tirarse por el precipicio junto con el robot, para luego salir volando con una nave…

Rex se quedó mirando por donde se había ido el hombre. Nuevamente escucho un sonido proveniente de las hierbas altas, pero esta vez no se volteó a ver, pues ya sabía de quien se trataba

\- ¡Rex! – gritaron Max y Zoe a la vez al verlo – Nos tenías muy preocupados – añadió Zoe

\- Si, Rex, ¿qué te ocurrió de repente? – Pergunto el Sr. Taylor

\- Lamento haberos preocupado, pero de repente me vi incapaz de luchar, por todo lo que me contasteis, así que vine aquí para tratar de aclarar mi cabeza y ordenar mis ideas Resee dio un suspiro de alivio al oir la explicación que dio Rex – _por un momento pensé que todo estaba perdido…-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Rex dijo – Me gustaría ver la casa del árbol y que me contarais un poco más acerca de mis padres – Era demasiado pronto para aliviarse. Todavía tenía que responder todas las preguntas que Rex pudiese hacerle referente a su pasado…

* * *

**Hasta aqui llegamos hoy, ¿Que les parece la historia por el momento?**

**¿Cúal de las dos versiones creen que es verdadera?¿O cúal os gustaría que eligiese Rex?(Aunque esto ya este decidido :P)**

**¿quieren saber como eran los padres de Rex? ¿O de que trataba el proyecto?**

**Me temo que algunas preguntas se haran demorar antes de desvelarnos sus respuestas. Aun así apreciaria vuestros reviews con dudas, queja , animos o lo que sea **

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**IceKura**


	5. Capítulo 4 - Encuentro en el Blue Wall

**Hola aqui llega el capitulo cuatro y el que espero que todos estuvieseis esperando... OK mejor dejo al presentador de television y os dejo con el cap... nos vemos**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Encuentro en el "Blue Wall"**

Se encontraba atravesando el bosque, guiado por unas voces que cada vez se le hacían más familiares – _Vamos, síguenos, te va a gustar mucho, ya verás _– decían una voz femenina y otra masculina alternándose – _Aquí es_ – dijeron ambas al unísono. Y él se detuvo frente a un árbol con escalones, subió la vista y pudo ver una pequeña casita de madera – _¡Vamos sube!_ – le dijo ahora una voz completamente diferente a las que había oído desde entonces, era la alegre voz de un niño pequeño – _¡Es perfecta! ¡Ven a ver!_ – le seguía diciendo, así que empezó a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar a la plataforma y quedarse parado frente a la puerta. No había nadie a su alrededor… – _Vamos… ábrela _– le dijo la voz. Empezó a acercar lentamente la mano hacia el pomo – _¿Qué pasa?_ – dijo tristemente la voz del niño, la voz infantil paso a un tono más serio – _¿Tienes miedo o es que acaso no quieres recuperar tus recuerdos? _

Se levantó de su cama de golpe, qué había sido eso, se preguntaba, ese no había sido el mismo sueño que había tenido estas últimas semanas. Miró al reloj (5:05 AM – SAT) hoy era el último día del plazo dado por aquel extraño hombre. Y estaba decidido a tomarlo. No importaba cuanto preguntase a Reese y a los demás, todo lo que recibía eran respuestas esquivas o que todavía hacían más confusa su historia. Y es que cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se derrumbaba, dejando que muchas cosas carecieran de sentido…

* * *

En la cocina de los Drake

\- Dime Zoe ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy? – preguntó Reese a su hermana menor, al verla entrar a la cocina, antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

\- No lo sé… Supongo que lo decidiremos en casa de Max – dijo esta, instantes después preguntó – ¿Por qué te interesa?

\- Es que he pensado que Rex ha estado inquieto estas semanas y no ha dejado de hacerme preguntas acerca de su pasado… - y como dándose cuenta de con quien hablaba dijo – creo que debería salir y olvidarse un poco del tema… - contestó Reese con mirada algo triste que Zoe no supo interpretar

\- Claro descuida –le contestó ahora Zoe con una sonrisa despreocupada

* * *

Casa de los Taylor

En la entrada se encontraban los chicos, cuando Reese y Zoe entraron por la puerta, en ese momento también apareció la madre de Max, Rex se encontraba calcándose los zapatos dispuesto a partir.

\- Oye Rex, dime al menos que vas a hacer para que te marches tan pronto – pidió Max

\- ¿Es que Rex va alguna parte? – preguntó ahora la señora Taylor, mirando a Rex, quien ya había terminado, este la dio una mirada con un destello de culpabilidad que apenas percibieron algunos de los presentes, pronto retiro la vista de ella.

\- He quedado con unas compañeras de clase para repasar los apuntes de matemáticas, me pidieron ayuda y voy a ir a casa de Ana, Kat también estará allí – contesto Rex, sintiendo los seis pares de ojos fijados en él, si seis porque justo mientas hablaban el profesor Owen y el señor Taylor se unían en la improvisada reunión familiar creada en la entrada

\- ¡A eso está muy bien! Max porque no vas tú con él también, te vendrá bien para los próximos exámenes – sugirió la señora Taylor, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a ambos chicos, sin embargo Rex pareció calmarse rápidamente al ver la pálida cara de Max, quien no sabía a qué era lo peor, si los próximos exámenes del profesor Matics o el hecho de pasar un día con, sin tiempo estimado de vuelta, con esas dos, tal vez fuesen ambos…

\- Esto no, veras… es que yo ya… - miró a su alrededor buscando una excusa, miro a Zoe , la tomó por el brazo y dijo – yo ya había quedado con Zoe de ir al megacentro

\- ¿Es eso cierto Zoe? – pregunto ahora el señor Taylor, Max le dirigió a Zoe una mirada de socorro

\- Si así es, vamos a dar una vuelta y luego me ayudara con algunas compras – Zoe compartía las mismas ganas de alejarse siempre de ese dúo, pero no por eso iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener a alguien que pudiera llevarle las bolsas

\- Esto… - dijo Rex con una gotita en la cabeza mientras veía una soñadora Zoe y a un deprimido Max – yo me voy, que tengo prisa – dijo saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

* * *

Seth se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas exteriores del Blue Wall, con un diario en la mesa bien plegado junto a una tasa de café humeante, pensando en si hoy definitivamente vendría a él ese joven rubio que había tomado casi todo su interés últimamente o por ende debería olvidarse de él para siempre, la llegada de alguien frente a él lo saco de sus cavilaciones, aún sin verla, pensando que era una camarera u otra chica que trataba de ligar con él se dispuso a rechazarla, sin embargo cuando miró, grata fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba del rubio

\- Hola – dijo Rex a modo de saludo, Seth sonrío.

\- Me alegro de que por fin hayas decidido venir, siéntate por favor – dijo mostrándole el sitio frente a él – me habría sentado mal que esa fuese la última vez que tuviera ocasión de hablar contigo a solas

Rex se sentó y no pasaron más que unos pocos minutos para que ambos captaran una parte dela atención de algunos de las de las personas que transitaban por allí e otros.

A unas calles más abajo de donde se encontraba el rubio, estaban un grupo de seis personas, Max y Zoe encabezaban este grupo cuando se detuvieron en seco, llamando la atención de los adultos que iban con ellos, frente al grupo había dos chicas charlando y mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de sus compañeros de clase, quienes las veían extrañados, por lo que se acercaron a ellos…

\- ¿no estaba Rex con vosotras hoy? – dijo Zoe a modo de saludo a las recién llegadas, quienes la miraron sin comprender

\- Rex dijo que había quedado con vosotras para repasar matemáticas – añadió Max

Las chicas sonrieron para sí y dijeron – teníamos que quedar con él hoy, pero al parecer tenía otros planes por lo que estaba ocupado. Acabamos de verle ahora en ese nuevo local tan popular, el Blue Wall, creo… si ese, mismo. No sé quién era ese hombre que estaba con él, pero no se veía mal con ese pelo azul y esos tatuajes. Aún que parecían algo serios. […]

Max y Zoe se miraron extrañados, no entendían por qué Rex les había mentido, eran sus amigos. Por otro lado la información dada por esas chicas tuvo un impacto diferente en Resee y el Profesor Owen, quienes tras pensarlo unos pocos segundos se dirigieron en dirección a la cafetería Blue Wall, seguidos por los otros cuatro

\- Si, es verdad, pero no me vas a negar que parecía ser de los que le gustan a Mimi. Sin duda, me pregunto si Rex tendrá su número ¿Tú qué opinas Zoe? – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo a un espacio vacío, pues tan pronto como entablaron conversación con los chicos se olvidaron completamente, sin ver como estos seguían a los dos adultos en su veloz avance hacia la cafetería

Ahora se encontraban en un callejón detrás sin salida detrás de un montón de cajas viejas mientras observaban a la pareja, quien parecía estar hablando sin ser conscientes de que los observaban. Oyeron un ruido a su lado y al voltear se encontraron con Tod y Laura. Sin mirarlos Tod les indico que no hicieran ruido poniendo el dedo índice pegado a sus labios y en un susurro les dijo:

\- Solo estamos aquí para espiar a Seth, como durante este mes cada sábado dejaba la base a la misma hora muy temprano y no volvía hasta la noche teníamos curiosidad por saber qué es lo que hacía

\- No pensábamos que venía solo a ver a Rex – añadió Laura en un susurro como su hermano

Reese miró nuevamente a la pareja y dijo – es imposible que se encontrara con Rex las anteriores ocasiones por que él siempre estuvo con nosotros, pero no me da buena espina el hecho de que Rex este de nuevo con ese hombre, Seth solo nos puede traer problemas

* * *

\- Creo que ya están todos aquí – dijo Rex - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, esto… hmm…

\- Seth –dijo el mayor a nombre de respuesta, si aún quieres recuperar tu memoria tal vez deberíamos pensarnos en movernos hacia un lugar más tranquilo ¿más alto quizás? – dijo Seth levantándose de la silla

\- parece ser que están por moverse, dijo el señor Taylor viendo como Rex también se levantaba

Cuando Reese observo, Seth estaba abriéndole la puerta de la cafetería, Rex entró primero, el peli-azul se detuvo un momento antes de entrar sonrío hacia Reese enigmáticamente i entro en la cafetería, la cual estaba anexa unos grandes almacenes

\- Nos han visto – dijo Reese pegando un salto – Se dirigen seguramente a algún lugar de los grandes almacenes no podemos perderlos de vista, vamos – dijo mientras se ponía en marcha hacia la misma puerta, por la que ambos varones habían desaparecido, siendo seguida por los siete restantes.

Entraron a la cafetería provocando un revuelo en el ambiente del local, buscaron por todas partes la actual ubicación de Rex y Seth , hasta que oyeron al ayudante del profesor Owen decir – Allí están, junto las escaleras mecánicas – mientras veía a través de la enorme pecera del local, retomando inmediatamente su persecución. Al llegar el grupo al borde inferior de las escaleras, la pareja ya estaba casi al final de la segunda escalera, como habían conseguido llegar tan rápido con tanta gente de por medio, se preguntaban.

Seth y Rex se detuvieron al llegar a la azotea del centro comercial, la cual estaba desierta, el menor se situó en el centro mientras el mayor se agachaba enfrente a él para estar a su altura

\- Voy a proceder con la obertura del dispositivo – anunció Seth, este cogió el diente de dinosaurio que colgaba del cuello de Rex, tomando la punta más fina de este le dio dos vueltas y media, parando al oír el fuete golpe de la puerta de metal con la pared al ser abierta con fuerza por parte de Reese.

\- Ya basta Seth, no sé qué estas tramando pero será mejor que te alejes de Rex, ahora mismo exigió la rubia

El peli-azul sonrío con sorna mientas se levantaba lentamente dando la media vuelta restante y levantando las manos, se alejó de Rex y dijo – Tranquilízate Reese, no voy a hacer nada más, aún que me temo que has llegado un poco tarde. Por lo que respecta a Rex no voy a llevármelo a ninguna parte, se puede quedar con vosotros si quiere, él ya sabe que siempre lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos si es necesario… - dicho esto Seth saltó hacia su nave y se marchó, Tod y Laura se retiraron poco después, dejando a los seis restantes por afrontar la llegada nuevamente de Rex, el verdadero Rex…

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo de este fic, agredecería que dejasen reviews si realmente les gusta esta historia y el curso que esta tomando **

**Atentamente IceKura**


End file.
